My Angel
by Celibi the Pokemon Girl
Summary: A Story told by a Pokemon that once belonged to Cyrus. includes the song My Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.  There is no "love you more than a friend" here.


I was always told that i would never find love. I became emotionless when everyone teased me in the grass. i used to hide and cry my heart out. but then i found you. I was only a Pichu that day when you found me barley deflecting blows from a mad Luxio. you stopped him by running toward me and picking me up and taking off toward a big building with a red roof. that day i found a unexpected angel. when i first heard your name, i looked toward the sun."_My name is Cyrus." _that name echoed in my head.

_ When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong_

we would spend hours trying to fix the hole in my ear i was born with. you said you could fix it one day. as i began to live with you, i began to feel love. i was your first Pokemon and you loved me. love. a word i had never heard. i travel with you helping you earn gym badges, making you happy and waking you up when you were sad. then one day, after we won all the badges, we were siting on the beach of Lake Verity. you fell in. i screamed for you to come back. a pink headed Pokemon flew out of the lake with you attached to its tails. i zapped you so many times to wake you up.

_ I have figured out_

when you finally did. your eyes where cold and hard. i hugged you and you threw me off you. you told "go away. i don't need a Pokemon with emotions and feelings from me. go home! leave! scram!" and i looked at you with eyes full of hurt. i looked at you one and slowly reached up and touched the gold hoop you had put in my hole in my ear. i looked at your team behind you. Murkrow, Houndour, Zubat, Magikarp and Sneasel. i looked at a man i once knew and i saw nothing. with one last look, i took off the chain with the beacon badge on it and dropped it and ran. as i ran i felt my emotions drain away again. you saw me one last time when i stared at you from the brush before scampering away.

_ How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one_

years later i had evolved into a Rachiu and still had that earring in my ear.

_ I will never let you fall(let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

i had joined a gang of pirate Pokemon and i was the captain of the boat. we knew how to help people. then in the middle of the sea, a Pokemon came sailing out of nowhere. she was a legendary and she was Celibi. we gave her what she wanted, a pecha berry and a glass of water.

_ It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

she then turned to me and told me that you were in danger. i grew alarmed and i turned to my fellow comrades. i told them about you and how i had to save you. they all agreed. they all had trainers once and they had been shunned, yet had helped them in a time of need. we would help you, no matter how much you hurt me, we are going to help you.

_ I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

the boat could fly if we had a good wind and the proper sails. we put them up and Celibi gusted up a storm. we flew toward the mountain you were on. we could see you but you could not see us. a black Pokemon was going to grab you when i yell to fire the cannons. they hit the ground in front of you. the black Pokemon turned toward the mist where we were.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

it blew the fog away and there we stood. me on the front of the boat. i yelled for it to not touch you. then it laughed. it told me that he threw me away and i knew they could hear us talk. i looked at you then at it and said out loud" i love him just the same." y'all were shocked. i jumped onto its back and so did my crew. we knocked it down. your Pokemon stood there and began to help. i zapped it multiple times, just to save you. in the end it was almost back through the portal.

_ Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

it laughed and shot a beam of darkness toward my head. i got up on my tail , turned my head and let it hit the earring. the earring deflected it and then it shot back at the black Pokemon. it hit it and threw it back threw the portal. the portal closed. i turned to you and we all stood there in the clearing smoke. allies and fiends were no more. i limped toward you and the other people behind you. we all ran over and we all had trainers there. i limped toward you who was sitting up by you elbows, you hands behind you just to keep you up. you looked scared as if i was going to turn and leave. you said my name."Enya?" and i smiled and hugged you. my members had found family. may the Politoad to a red headed women, red the Luxray went to a purple haired lady and many others to other humans.

My vision suddenly faded and i reeled wildly about. i fell down and i felt you put his arms around me. i saw a bright light and a shinny Pokemon staring at me. now is not the time to die. the words echoed in my head and i saw what i had become in a instant. i was your angel, you first friend and your love. i looked up at you and you sat there with tears strolling down your face. you looked scared and said" don't die. i'm sorry Enya."

i looked up at you and softly sang

_"I__ will never let you fall_

_ I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

and I'm not goin' anywhere without you"

And you wanna know why?"

you smiled at the words i said next as tears of joy ran down your pale and sunken cheeks

"Cuz I'm your guardian angel Cyrus."

* * *

**AN: Hey. i had this idea for a long time but in the original, the Rachiu Enya dies. just though i could make it happier. and yes, Enya does live.**


End file.
